


Alexithymia

by Artemis_Crimson



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: A Ghost a Mind and a Guardian at a crossroads, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Found Footage, Torture, Which is really a wide variety, as in trying to abuse the emotions into someone, mildly? this is just weird?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 13:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20583401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Crimson/pseuds/Artemis_Crimson
Summary: In which we witness the record of 'Adapting Emotional Intelligence, Subject B, Lesson 57'





	Alexithymia

**Author's Note:**

> Listen if you can punch gods to death you can kidnap Vex, you just gotta believe in yourself.

“No. Sit still. Your purpose is to learn and I’m helping you, teaching you the way I am. Cease your struggles and listen, I’m telling you about Wei Ning and Eriana-3 now. Once you understand I will release you.”

The video log is all from a single static camera embedded into the wall of an outpost on Nessus hewn from solid stone. It’s a little blurry, but the space is well lit and the subjects distinctive enough it doesn’t matter, though the microphone is exceptional. The first figure is wearing robes and a flashy crucible bond, an equally flashy Ghost orbits their head like a nervous moon.  
They are fuelling the only light source in the room, chains of solid Arc, glowing so brilliantly that the typical blue undertone is negligible.  
The third and final subject is held down by these chains, an Axis Mind.

It doesn’t seem to appreciate being told to sit still and shrieks like any run-of-the-mill goblin at the warlock. They seem frustrated. They pry their helmet off, drop their mandible and shriek back just as uncomfortably mechanical and twice as loud. They jostle their jaw around in their hand a moment before managing to pop the metal back in place. The Ghost startles. The Mind is silent. The Guardian huffs, still annoyed.

“Honestly. We all know that isn’t going to do you any good, so just shut up and try and comprehend? I’m teaching you. You should be grateful.”

They turn to the Ghost, asking why no one appreciates their lessons, ever, and she has no immediate answers. She spins her shell, pondering.

“Maybe they don’t trust free knowledge?”

The warlock accepts the suggestion but looks no less irked, absentmindedly shoving another burst of light through the chains when the Mind makes an abortive attempt to teleport out.

"All knowledge should be free! orders of idiots, ways of the witless, codex of cretins, attunement of the addlepated! Hiding truth in their secrets like that’ll help any- I SAID STAY STILL.”

The Vex had strained against its bonds again during their muttered rant but stopped at the yell. They’d whirled around and the Arc flared brighter with their ire whiting out the feed for a moment. When it recovers the scene has changed slightly.  
The Ghost isn’t afraid but hides, resigned. The armour of the Vex has melted in some places where the chains bind most closely.  
The warlock is crackling, thermionic.

“You’re supposed to be smart aren’t you? Whimpering pathetic thing. _I am teaching you._ You will be grateful. And you will learn. There’s no or else, there's no threat here, o Mind mine. You’re a being of time, see this future as inevitable. Know you’ll be free once you understand. You won’t escape intact. You won’t leave here at all without me letting you. So start simulating.”

The warlock sighs, and reaches behind themself for a journal, the Ghost nudges it forward. The Mind stares with eyes thinking, merciless but doesn’t move.

“Where was I? Wei Ning and Eriana-3. From the start, the whole thing." The warlock mimics a breath in.  
"This is a love story. They met in a bar.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like two hours so if anyone knows what the fuck I actually tag whatever this sort of thing as then hit me up!


End file.
